The Office Worker of Notre Dame
Cast * Quasimodo - Dilbert * Esmeralda - Anna (Frozen) * Captain Phoebus - Kristoff (Frozen) * Judge Claude Frollo - Captain Hook (Peter Pan) * Hugo - Winnie the Pooh * Victor - Donkey (Shrek) * Laverne - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) * The Archdeacon - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) * Clopin - S.D. Kluger (Santa Claus is Coming to Town) * Puppet Clopin - Botley the Robot (JumpStart 3rd Grade) * Achilles - Melman the Giraffe (Madagascar) * Djali - Timon (The Lion King; 1994) * Guard Leaders - Lumiere and Cogsworth (Beauty and the Beast; 1991) * Quasimodo's Mother - Bridgette Oshinomi (Phineas and Ferb) * Bird with Quasimodo - Jim Crow (Dumbo; 1941) Scenes * The Office Worker of Notre Dame part 1 - Opening/"The Bells of Notre Dame" * The Office Worker of Notre Dame part 2 - Here's Dilbert * The Office Worker of Notre Dame part 3 - Winnie the Pooh, Donkey, and Sawyer Cheer Up Dilbert * The Office Worker of Notre Dame part 4 - "Out There" * The Office Worker of Notre Dame part 5 - Anna Attacks Lumiere and Cogsworth * The Office Worker of Notre Dame part 6 - Dilbert Meets Captain Hook * The Office Worker of Notre Dame part 7 - "Topsy Turvy" * The Office Worker of Notre Dame part 8 - Anna Gets Away from Captain Hook * The Office Worker of Notre Dame part 9 - Anna Meets Kristoff * The Office Worker of Notre Dame part 10 - "God Help the Outcasts" * The Office Worker of Notre Dame part 11 - Dilbert Shows Anna in his Bell Tower * The Office Worker of Notre Dame part 12 - Dilbert Kicks Kristoff * The Office Worker of Notre Dame part 13 - "Heaven's Light"/"Hellfire" * The Office Worker of Notre Dame part 14 - Captain Hook Attacks Paris * The Office Worker of Notre Dame part 15 - "A Guy Like You" * The Office Worker of Notre Dame part 16 - Anna in Love with Kristoff * The Office Worker of Notre Dame part 17 - Dilbert's Hidden Painting of Anna * The Office Worker of Notre Dame part 18 - Dilbert and Kristoff Finds Anna * The Office Worker of Notre Dame part 19 - "The Court of Miracles" * The Office Worker of Notre Dame part 20 - Sanctuary! * The Office Worker of Notre Dame part 21 - A Battle with Captain Hook * The Office Worker of Notre Dame part 22 - Happy Ending * The Office Worker of Notre Dame part 23 - End Credits Gallery Dilbert as Quasimodo Anna as Esmeralda Kristoff as Captain Phoebus Captain Hook as Judge Claude Frollo Winnie the Pooh as Hugo Donkey as Victor Sawyer as Laverne Homer Simpson as the Archdeacon S.D. Kluger as Clopin Botley the Robot as Puppet Clopin Melman the Giraffe as Achilles Timon as Djali Lumiere and Cogsworth as the Guard Leaders Bridgette Oshinomi as Quasimodo's Mother Jim Crow as the Bird with Quasimodo Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame Movies Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame Movie Spoofs